Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!
Girls Und Panzer: Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! (ガールズ＆パンツァー もっとラブラブ作戦です!) is a spin-off 4-koma manga adaptation of Girls Und Panzer. The story revolves around the daily life of the girls from Sensha-do academy besides tankery. Every main character and a number of side characters make an appearance, with some of them having a funny moment during the series. Through out this manga more personality traits could be developed. Characters Ooarai Girls High School 'Anglerfish Team' *Miho Nishizumi *Saori Takebe *Yukari Akiyama *Hana Isuzu *Mako Reizei 'Turtle Team' *Anzu Kadotani *Momo Kawashima *Yuzu Koyama 'Duck Team' *Noriko Isobe *Taeko Kondou *Shinobu Kawanishi *Akebi Sasaki 'Hippo Team' *Erwin *Caesar *Saemonza *Oryou 'Rabbit Team' *Azusa Sawa *Ayumi Yamagou *Saki Maruyama *Karina Sakaguchi *Yuuki Utsugi *Aya Oono Mallard Team *Modoriko Sono *Moyoko Gotou *Nozomi Konparu Anteater Team *Nekota *Momoga *Piyotan Leopon Team *Nakajima *Hoshino *Suzuki *Tsuchiya 'Other' *Taiga Ou St. Gloriana Girls High School *Darjeeling *Orange Pekoe *Assam *Rosehip *Rukuriri Saunders Girls High School *Kay *Alisa *Naomi *M4A1(76) Sherman Loader Anzio Girls High School *Anchovy *Carpaccio *Pepperoni *Pepperonie's CV 33 Driver Pravda Girls High School *Katyusha *Nonna *Klara *Nina *Alina Kuromorimine Girls High School *Maho Nishizumi *Erika Itsumi *Koume Akaboshi *Jagdpanther Commander *Panther Commander *Panzer III Commander *Maus Commander Chi-Ha-Tan Academy *Kinuyo Nishi *Fukuda *Tamada *Hosomi *Teramoto Jatkosota High School *Mika *Aki *Mikko Selection University *Alice Shimada *Azumi *Megumi *Rumi Japanese Sensha-Dou Federation *Ami Chouno *Kanon Sasagawa *Remi Takashima *Hibiki Inatomi *Shiho Nishizumi Other * Hisako Reizei * Jungorou Akiyama * Yoshiko Akiyama Editions Volume 1 * Operation: More Rabu Rabu! Title name reason: The girls from Ooarai try to help with Miho's sickness, ending up showing too much affection. Summary: Presents some daily activities of the Anglerfish Team members, until Miho catches a cold and the five initial teams from the school try to help her feel and get better. * It is Pravda! Name title reason: The daily life of Pravda's Sensha-dou Commander and Co-commander. Summary: Focus on the close mother-daughter-like relationship between Katysha and Nonna. Also presents the Katyusha diary, in which Nonna writes about Katyusha's daily cuteness, making the latter freak out as she experiences irrational fears what could be written on it. * Summer in Ooarai! "There are flowers here that grow nowhere else", - quotation from the anime Name title reason: All Sensha-Dou team members get involved with summer activities, such as cleaning pools to use them afterwards, although that is not seen. Summary: Presents the 1st year students, the Rabbit team and how they are likely to imitate their senpais.The Anglerfish Team tries to imitate Katyusha and Nonna's piggyback riding. Noriko Isobe has illusions due to her love for volleyball.All members from the Sensha-Dou team are ordered by Anzu to clean up the pool for the summer. Special appearance: Alisa from Saunder Girls High School appears in disguise, spying on Ooarai in return for Yukari's spying during the 62nd Sensha-Dou Tournament. * More Summer in Ooarai! Name: Follows the prior chapter, with Alisa spying and the Ooarai Girls playing on the pool. Extended Summary: As the girls from Ooarai plays a game with each other, Alisa is able to take note of some strategy details from their Sensha-Dou team and references of the behavior in battle. In the pool play, Miho acted as the leader for Anglerfish Team, providing useful commands against the Rabbit Team leading them to victory, a mirror Miho's role on their Sensha-Dou team. In the pool play, Hippo Team members entered in the water with heavy historic battle outfits, which led them into toppling into the water from the weight, a reference to their first tank painting scheme that eliminated the Stug III's low profile advantage, giving the enemy an easy target. In the pool play, the Rabbit team played under their own rules, which is how they behave in the battlefield, as they have a weak tank against most of the enemies they face, like the Elephant and Pershing, they need to come up with creative tactics. * It's "The Teatime of Gloriana"! * Servant Darjeeling! Volume 2 * It's the Autumn Week of Public Morals Control! * It's the Ooarai Girls Countermeasure Meeting! * It's the Informal Social Gathering! * The Melancholy of Nina! * Operation Diet! * It's Christmas! * The Murder Case of Ooarai Girls' Hetzer 38(t) Loader! * It's the Noble Sisters' Steamy Trip! * Lost! * It's a Nice Day for a Date! Volume 3 * The Image of Future Expectations! * It's the Nonna Diary! * Operation Confession! * It's the Anglerfish Festival War! * It's the Conditions in Anzio! Part 1 * It's the Conditions in Anzio! Part 2 * Katyusha's Portrait! * It's Remako's Repayment of Gratitude! * It's the Making of Operation: More Rabu Rabu! * This is Judgement! * After Maintenance, It's Gotta be a Bath! Volume 4 * Saunders! * It's Christmas in Saunders! * It's Valentine's in Schwarzwaldspitze! * It's Winter in Pravda! * It Came from the Sea... * Retaking the M3! * A Visit from Darjeeling-sama! * It's Anchovy, Swim! * Mini Pekoe! * It's the Movie's Special Collection of NG Outtakes! * I am Mako~ * Mini Peppa! Volume 5 * The Yuzu vs Momo Battle....? * It's a Cool Midsummer Evening's Ghost Story Meeting! * Run Type 89B! * Acting Like Me...? * Ah~, Mother? * The Rivals are a Treasure! * We are The Chi-Ha-Tan Girls Tank Club! * It's Midnight Mika! Trivia * A running joke through the series is the extent to which the cover art of the manga is a dramatised, misrepresentative over-exaggeration relative to the content of the subject matter. Gallery IMG_20160923_144602.JPG|First volume Cover IMG_20160923_144511.JPG|Second volume Cover IMG_20160923_144532.JPG|Third volume Cover IMG_20160923_141518.JPG|Fourth volume Cover gilrs-panzer-mottolove-sakusen-desu-jp-5.jpg|Fifth volume Cover Couv_283477.jpg|Sixth volume Cover Category:Manga Category:Spin off